3 years ago
by DarrenCrissLover16
Summary: 3 years ago hermione and draco made a mistake during the graduation party, so Herione left the country hoping to get away from it all. But whe he shows up unexpectly what is hermione going to do. How will she keep her little secret a secret, or will it even stay a secret?
1. Chapter 1

3 years ago

Hermione's P.O.V

This is not happening; please tell me this isn't happening. I can't be…I can't be pregnant, I just can't be. I can't tell the father and I won't tell the father. He won't care; he'll probably just walk off and leave me. This is awful I always expected my child to be made by two people that love each other in a nice room or something, not by two people who hate each other and were drunk! Ugh, but like I said I am not telling Draco.

I am going to leave, I'm leaving Hogwarts, I'm leaving London, and I'm leaving America. I'll just lie about my DOB and my age, so I'll make myself 18 so I'm not still a minor. 17 in the muggle world is still a minor, but in the wizarding world it's not. I can't tell anyone until I'm ready, but I must leave. Good-bye Hogwarts.

The present day

A 20 year old Hermione Granger opened the front door to her flat, to find a sleeping two year old boy in the arms of a brunette woman.

"Hi Tina, how was he?" Hermione asked

"Oh he was an angel as always" Tina said and handed Hermione the sleeping boy

"Thank you for watching him, let me get you your money" Hermione said scrambling through her purse

"Oh no it's ok" Tina said

"Really?" Hermione asked

"Yeah of course, remember I'm bringing Devon to your work Tuesday and your friends Harry, Ginny and Ron will be there at 1:30 to pick you and Devon up" Tina reminded her

"Right thank you for reminding me, I don't know what I would do without you" Hermione told her

'You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow then" Tina said then she walked out the door

Hermione P.O.V

I took Devon to his room and laid him down on his bed. I carefully moved his silky platinum blonde hair out of his face to reveal closed eyes. Underneath those closed eyes were beautiful grey and brown hazel eyes. A golden brown ring circled an amazing color of grey. I looked at him closely; man did he look like his father.

It kills me to know how much he looked like Draco.

"Mommy" I heard a soft voice whisper while I was walking out the door, I turned around to see a my son awake

"Hi hunny" I said softly "How was your day with Aunty Tina?" I asked him

"It was fun and she made grilled cheese" He said it amazes me how well he talks so well, but of course with me being so smart I learned to teach him early

"That's great, do you want to spend the rest of the day with mommy?" I asked him with a smile

"Of course, I love my mommy" He said jumping on me

"Mommy loves you to" I said and walked out of the room with him to enjoy the rest of my day with him.


	2. wedding arangments

Hermione's P.O.V

I woke up with Devon beside me; a small smile crept up on my lips. Then there was a knock at the door, I got up to see who it was.

"Well good morning sunshine" Tina said sarcastically

"Oh crap, well I'm going to get dressed and then I'll bring him to you" I said and ran to get dressed when I was done I picked up Devon and brought him to Tina, I Kissed his cheek and left for work

At Work

"Hermione dear" My boss Evelyn said "could you let everyone know about the new wedding party" she said

"Of course" I told her

"Thank you, all the information is on your desk and by the way, how is your little one doing?" she asked

"Oh he is just fine, he'll being coming in tomorrow" I told her

"Well that's great, bye Hermione" she said and walked off

I walked back to my desk and sat down with my coffee in my hand. I pulled a small stack of papers out of a folder; _this must be the wedding party_ I thought to myself. I took a look at, it said blah, blah, Date 7/03/12, blah, blah, blah, Name Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

I almost dropped my coffee looking at the name. NO, NO, NO, this can't be happening. I made sure I would never see him again, that's why I moved to America. Why? Why out of all places did he have to get married in America? But it's no big deal, He'll never see Devon. I mean Devon is coming in tomorrow for the lunch and Draco is coming in for his wedding... OH MY MERLIN! Well I better go and let everyone know about the wedding party

After I got everyone there I told them about the wedding party "Alright guys, I know this is short notice but I just got the papers, we have a wedding party. The Malfoy/Parkinson wedding, the rooms have to be ready by tomorrow, there has to be about at least 20-30 rooms, ok that's all" I said and everyone left.

I looked at the paper and sighed again, this was going to be a long 1 and 1/2 weeks.


	3. father and son

Hermione's P.O.V

Last night when I got home I talked to Tina and told her about the Draco thing, then I paid and she and she left.

She handed me Devon and I took him to lay down with me. I looked down at him and thought to myself_who knew Malfoy and I could make such a beautiful thin. _Really, no one in their right mind could picture know-it-all Hermione Granger and bad boy Draco Malfoy having a kid together, especially one this cute. I know I'm usually nice and all but I have to admit not everyone had a cute kid, but not to brag, my is. Now I better get some sleep and prepare myself for work tomorrow.

Next Moring

The next morning I woke up and got dressed and fed myself while Devon still slept. I waited not to long before Tina arrived, she wished me luck with my dad and I left for work. I'm going to need that good luck.

At Work

I sat down at my desk; every 5 seconds that would go by I looked at the front entrance and the clock to check the time, I have to be prepared, why? Why did this happen to me?

Draco's P.O.V

"Pansy are you ready?" I ask her while driving to the hotel

"Of course, my cousin stayed here she said it was beautiful" She told

To be honest I don't know why she chose America. But luckily everyone we know has money so they can pay for their trip.

After about half an hour we pulled up to a gorgeous hotel. It was very large with a beautiful pale pink color and bright white designs. "Wow your cousin wasn't kidding" I told pansy, she just chuckled.

When we entered we walked up to the woman at the front desk.

Hermione's P.O.V

"Excuse me" I heard a voice say, but before I looked up I checked the time, I saw the time and panicked, oh no it was time, that was him. I could tell it in his voice.

I didn't dare look up, I just acted as I was doing work "Can I help you?" I asked

"Yes, we are here for a wedding party" a girly voice said, wow that didn't even sound like Pansy, she must have changed a lot.

"Ok then names please" I said

"Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson" Pansy said

"Alright then" I said reaching down to grabbed the keys to the rooms "Here you go" I said handing it to them

"Aren't you going to look at us?" Draco asked

"No it's fine" I said

"Ma'am you should at least glance" Draco said

"It's fine" I said again

"Ma'am" Draco said

I finally gave up, I was defeated. I looked up to face Draco and Pansy, their face look like they had seen a ghost.

"See a ghost?" I asked sarcastically

"Well the way you disappeared, we all thought you were one" He said

"Nope I'm alive and well, and congratulations, with the wedding and everything" I said smiling

"Hermione" Pansy "you know we didn't get along at Hogwarts, please don't try to ruin my wedding" Pansy said you could hear the worry in her voice

"Pansy, we may have not gotten along at Hogwarts, but I would never try to ruin your wedding" I told her she just gave me a sweet smile

I was about to say something when I was interrupted by a childish yell

"MOMMY!" I turned around to see my son running my way, his little 3 year old running as fast as they could

He ran into my arms and I picked him up adjusting him on my hip "Hi hunny, where is Aunty Tina?" I asked him, he pointed to the main entrance, and there I saw Tina walking in with a green and black backpack.

"Where's my aunty and uncles, Tinnie said that we eat lunch with them today" Devon said

"They're coming in about…" I looked back at the clock "5 minutes" I said

Tina walked up to me "Here is his extra clothing and he wanted a couple of toys" she said handing be the bag "I went to go grab the blue and green bag and had a meltdown, he insisted on this one" Hermione looked at the colors on the bag, green and black.

Those colors reminded her of one thing, slytherin and that reminded her of one person, Draco. Hermione froze in panic; please tell me he doesn't have his father's instincts. The Tin gave me a look that said is-this-the-guy I nodded

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Tina asked

"Oh no it's fine, Hermione I didn't know you had a kid, who's the dad is it Weasley?" Draco asked

"No, it's not" I said

"Well how old is he, what's his name?" Draco asked me

"He is 3, and his name is Devon" I answered him

"Well, how old are you?" He asked me

"20" I said hoping he didn't hear me

"Wait, so you had him at 17, he is why you left?" he asked me

I nodded my head, he was about to say something else, but I heard a voices a man's voice that sounded like complaining, then a girl telling him to shut up. Yep, that was them, my best friends Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

"Aunty, Uncles!" Devon yelled squirming from my arms

I set him down and let him run to them, he ran to Ginny and Ginny picked him up and set him on her hip.

"Hi Hermione, well, well if it isn't Draco Malfoy in the flesh" Ron said looking at Draco

"Hello, Weasley, Weasleltte, Potter" Draco said looking at them "Tell me Granger, is neither one of them is the father of your kid, then who is?" Draco asked me

Ginny and the boys turned and looked at me and gave me a look that said "Are you serious" I put my head down quickly; Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

"You haven't told him yet?" he asked me

"No, I haven't seen him sense I left, and what am I supposed to say, Hey, long time no see just to let you know you're the father of my kid? Especially with his fiancé right there" I told him

"Oh yeah, who is that?" Harry asked

"That's Pansy, she changed a lot" I told him

"Wow she did, never mind back on track. Hermione Jean Granger, you have to tell him" Harry said strictly

Just then Ginny and Ron came over "What is going on here, Hermione haven't you told him?" Ginny Asked

"No I Haven't and where is my son?" I asked her

"I left him with Draco" Ginny said

"Are you crazy, if looks at him to much he might realize how much that kid looks like him" I told her

"He hasn't realized I'd expect him to realize from the moment that kid came through the door. Devon is a spittin image of him" Ron said

"Not helping Ronald" I said, we discussed and argued a little more, and then we walked back over to Draco and Pansy. There Draco was Devon; wow was Draco that stupid or trying to ignore the fact that Devon looks EXACTLY like him. It's weird though Devon and Draco looked so happy together and got along so well, like they were meant to, like father and son.

Ugh, well did my life become so complicated?


	4. Who's kid?

Draco's P.O.V

I held Granger's kid in my arms and placed him on my hip. I looked into her his eyes; they were really pretty, the way the dark brown and mix with the grey. I saw Granger, the weasley's and Potter talking, looks more like arguing.

I turned to Pansy "Who would've thought Granger had a kid" I said

"Yeah I know and an adorable one as that" she said, but she was right, that kid what adorable, but I wonder who the father is?

"Pansy who would you say the father is? I mean look closely at him" Draco said

Pansy looked at the kid closely and her eyes widened in shock "well Draco he kind of looks like…you" Pansy said

Draco widened his eyes and looked back at Devon the little boy did look like him. Draco ruffled his hair, as he ruffled it he noticed the color, Platinum. Draco felt his mind explode, he look back the boy, light skin, platinum blonde hair, and of course where else would the grey in his eyes come from.

Hermione's P.O.V

When we were done arguing, we walked back over to Draco, but Pansy was gone.

"Hi" I said as he handed me Devon "Where did Pansy head off to?" I asked

"Oh she went to the room she was tired we had a long day you know all the driving and flights we had" Draco said "Can I talk to you?" I heard him whisper

"Maybe tomorrow, or tonight or something because you know I've got to go eat before my breaks up" I told him

"Um yeah sure tonight, where do you live?" he asked

I gave him the address "around 8" I said and left with my friends to go eat lunch

At lunch

"So Hermione are you going to tell tonight?" Ron asked

"I think he already knows, why else would he want to talk to me it's not like we are best buddies" I told him

"Well how are you going to tell him if he ask you" Harry asked "Hermione there's no running away from this, he looks just like him, especially the hair" He pointed out

"Honestly I don't know, and if he does find out it's practically going to ruin his life, I mean the man is getting married for merlin's sake, how will he cope" I said

They all gave me a look with pity "Ugh sometimes I feel like I did the right thing not telling him, you know with the way Devon was formed and how horrible we were to each other, and I never imagined I'd see him again, so I never thought I would have to deal with this situation" I explained "And now I feel terrible because I'm practically ruining his life. I'm not a bad person right? You understand why I didn't tell him, hm?' I asked

"It's alright Hermione" Ginny comforted her

Hermione just gave her a weak smile

At 8:00

Draco's P.O.V

I knocked on Hermione's door to her flat, moments later she answered wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt

"Come in" she said

When I walked in I was surprised to find something so small so nice. She sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her. I sat down next to her and she bit her lip.

"Hermione I'm going to ask this once and once only, so please give me an answer. Who is his father?" I said sternly

She looked up at me tears swelling up in her eyes, she put her head back down and whispered something I couldn't hear

"What?" I asked

She looked back up at me tears streaming down her face "You" she said

Except this time I could hear her. I could hear her loud and clear. I'm mean yes I do believe is mine, he looks exactly like me. The blonde hair, pale skin and the grey in his eyes. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crying.

"Ugh" Hermione groaned as she got off the couch and walked into a bedroom.

About 10 minutes later she came back out and looked at me. "Alright you got the answer to your question, anything else you need" she said

"When are you off?" I asked

"Tomorrow why?" she asked

"I'll be by here at7:30; we're going out for breakfast, because deny it if you want but we have to talk about this Hermione, you know we do" I said

"Fine I'll be ready at 7:30, but I'm bringing Devon" she said "Good night Draco" she said

"Good night Hermione" I said and she shut the door in my face.

Wow I didn't know America could have so much drama


End file.
